30 Days of Savior
by DesireDemon400years
Summary: The first chapter is only description, it'll be started soon. I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately. And I am going to purposefully draw out my postings. All characters will be used, mostly.
1. Summary

30 Days of Savior

A man comes home one day from work. He was looking for his wife's phone when he came across some strange papers. He pulled them out and realized they were divorce papers. When she got home he confronted her about it. She explained why she was divorcing him and he begged her not to, for he loved her with all his being. So she agreed that if he could rekindle a spark in the next 30 days, then she would put the papers in the fire, or shred them, or whatever he chose to do with them. So how will this man rekindle the spark between him and his wife?

This idea came to me while reading. Please, if you feel like telling me what you think of the description, then do. If you like any chapters or anything at all, put it in a review or pm me, or ask me to pm you in your review. But mostly just tell me how I'm doing.

This rp will be about Kagome and Sesshomaru, and sorry if it's spelled wrong. I'll fix it in the other chapters.


	2. Day 0

Chapter 1-Day 0

Sesshomaru

I was trying to call Kagome when I heard her phone ringing somewhere inside her desk.I sighed, that woman never took with her. I walked over to it and began rummaging through her desk to find the pink studded phone. I stopped as I stumbled across some formal looking paper work. I slowly took it out carefully and studied it. At the very top in bold print was Divorce Petitioning. I couldn't believe it. Her name was on it. There was no one else for her to give this to other than me. If I were my half brother then I wouldn't have the guts to do what I did. Just as I set the papers down, the door opened and Kagome's voice filled the room.

"I'm home, babe!" She yelled, to which no reply came.

Puzzled she went looking for me. She found me at her desk and smiled not seeing the papers. I looked at her and held the papers up. "Would you please explain to me what these papers are?" I asked gently.

Her face fell as her glance reached the papers. "You weren't supposed to see those," she replied.

"Tell me why you're divorcing me, and don't sugar coat it either. Full on truth," I replied stoically.

She stared at me quietly for awhile. "Because, of this. You are always stoic. Never showing me emotion except when we have sex. I know you enjoy sex, but I don't want to second guess if you're happily married to me or not. I don't want someone who may or may not be in love with me. And I don't think that I feel anything anymore," she replied.

"Then please tell me what I can do to fix this," I said showing her how helpless I felt about the situation. I was obviously listening and showing her the pain I was currently in just thinking about not having her in my life.

She seemed to soften a little. "I don't know if you can," she said softly.

"There has to be something, Kagome!" I said frantically. I jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Please, give me a chance to change your mind! Please!"

She seemed shocked by what I said and only stood there. I said please again a little less sharply but even more desperate than before. She looked at me and sighed. "I will give you 30 days, starting tomorrow to fix it. If I don't feel the spark by then, you have to sign the papers, got it?" She said and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said and kissed her. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

That night I spent my time doing things to please her. Like I did majority of her house work, I cooked, but we ended up ordering take out, and we kissed more than normal. She told me she didn't want to have sex until after the 30 days were up, but wouldn't stop us if it got heated. I agreed on that but I will admit, I was aching for her.

I lay in bed thinking of what I could do for her. What might make her want to stay. I had so many ideas on what to do, but had to work it around our work schedule. That was in the way. Tomorrow I will convince her to take a paid or unpaid vacation. I didn't care, I'd work for the money later. I looked at her sleeping form and all thoughts of plans left me. I just stared at her. Her perfect face, perfect figure. I remembered how I felt 5 years ago, when we married. I was so nervous, then I saw her in that beautiful gown, and suddenly couldn't wait for our future. I knew she would have a family one day. But right now I was only slowing her down, and giving her less time to think about that. Hopefully that wouldn't be a problem. I pulled her close and held her while she slept. I didn't see the smile that spread across her face as I fell asleep.


	3. Day 1

Chapter 2

Day 1-a forgotten promise

I woke that morning to find Kagome in the kitchen, making herself breakfast. I sighed, over sleeping was a very bad habit I needed to kick. I got up and appeared behind her with my arms around her waist, clearly trying my hardest. "What are you making?" I asked, my voice a little thick with sleep.

"Some eggs, maybe a little sausage or bacon, maybe both," she said.

"Sounds good. Smells good too, tell me when you're done and I'll make my breakfast," I said.

"If you want some I have extra," she said.

"I can make mine," I replied.

"Are you calling me a bad cook?" She asked.

Shit. "No, I'm trying to be on your good list and you cooking for me isn't good. Neither is sleeping in," I said.

"Well I offered so it's alright," she replied.

"Thank you, baby. I had a thought last night," I said trying to change the subject as I pulled away knowing she'd need to move around to get the rest started.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"I think we should take some time off from work. I want to have more time for this," I replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You can take your weekends off, I don't work on weekends. I think it's plenty of time, you get home earlier on weekdays and you can surprise me with dinners," she replied.

I deflated a bit at her shooting it down. "Well, don't you think we should take a break? Like, what if I took you somewhere? I have the money for a trip," I said.

She looked at me in shock, "where would we go?"

"Anywhere," I said.

"Would you take us back to everyone else? You promised me after a few years of being gone everyone would cool off and we could go home, or visit to see everyone. Let them know we're okay," she said almost pleadingly.

I looked away. "I did promise that, didn't I? Well, if that's what it takes to get you back, then I'll do it," I said.

"And minimal fights with my ex-boyfriend, your brother?" She added.

"Minimal, I'll hold back, but he won't," I promised.

A broad smile spread across her smile. "I'll call my boss after breakfast!" she said and finished cooking.

We sat down to eat, and I complimented her cooking and started a small conversation with her about any topic that came to mind. She told me things I didn't know. Like she felt cramped in our little house. So I told her we'll start saving for a new house, and searching for one. Then she mentioned pets, and I said we'd look into it too. She even brought up children, nearly making me choke, we had only had sex a few times after being married, and always protected. I wasn't sure that she was ready yet so I waited for her to tell me. I told her that if things worked for us, I would definitely start with her immediately after she gave me the sign.

After breakfast she and I broke apart to call our jobs. Both getting clearance to be gone for the next month. So then I asked her if she wanted a flight, or a drive. We both agreed on a drive though because 1) a flight is too expensive, and 2) no one would be able to pick her up. We had no contact with anyone, and if her mom found out, her grandpa would, then Sota, then everyone else and we wanted to surprise them. So we began packing up. Bringing two suitcases each. She had a few mini bags, filled with her essentials. I had like, 2 I guess, and she had about 6 or 7. I never understood the female race for all the little essentials they needed, but I never questioned it.

Once we packed I packed everything up and we were gone before lunch. Our drive was entertaining. We made a stop for lunch, and we talked the entire time. Nothing too particular, just conversation. If we weren't talking we were singing along to our favorite songs. She would make fun of my singing, and I would pretend to be hurt. We reached our destination around dinner time. We got a suite at a nice hotel and left all our things in our room so we could find a good dinner. We were going to see everyone tomorrow, starting with the friends, then the family so it would stay a surprise. After dinner, we went back to the room where we watched movies until we fell asleep. I felt the happiest in that moment, because I had her in my arms, and it seemed like everything was moving in a positive direction. Seemed like it.

(Please review, and little note: some chapters will have a name next to the day, some won't)


End file.
